Harry Potter Lethal Love
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry is a Moon elf. He must complete his transitions in becoming an elf, werewolf and vampire. If he fails and gives into the pain he will join his mother in death. He will have to fight to live in order to protect his kit and mates from the light. Dumbledore has lost control of his golden pawn and is losing the war as all he could do is watch as Harry turns to the dark


Harry Potter:Lethal Love

Chapter 1: Bitten

"No one cares, no one will ever care about what I want or think because all they see and care about is the Boy Who Lived". He said frustrated as he walked down the street to the park that was near Privet Drive . He heard a faint growl but didn't care to look. He had realized over the summer that Dumbledore was just using him as a pawn for the light side. He had listened as Ron and Hermione got paid for putting up with him. Harry snarled as he over heard a conversation between the Headmaster and his two supposed friends and had decided to ignored them. Harry was startled out of these thoughts when he heard a howl behind him, he looked and saw a werewolf running towards him and he stood shocked as the werewolf launched itself at him. The next thing he knew was pain in his shoulder as he felt a fierce presence in his wolf had awaken in him. Before he blacked out, Harry saw that someone had found him.

The man behind down and sniffed "Don't worry boy i'll take you somewhere safe it is dangerous to be outside in your condition. I haven't seen one of you're kind in years. Moon elves are rare I'm surprised the werewolf wasn't aware of your heritage".

He carefully apparitied with Harry in his arms and laid the boy on the couch and carefully cleaned the boy up and heard the young man groan.

"Harry,how are you? Are you in pain cub?" He was cut up when he received a glare and realised the boy thought he was the attacker and smirked "It wasn't me cub. I found you the next day after in the park you were lucky that you weren't killed but then once the werewolf realised that you are a moon elf. He ran away in fear as it is forbidden to attack a cousin to our packs. You may not know this Harry Potter but you have a creature heritage from you're mother's side. You are a moon elf and don't worry you may have been bitten by a werewolf but you won't become one because of your tainted blood the infection will be absorbed. You'll just come into your inheritance quicker. I've got a book somewhere around here I'll give it to you but for now rest and re-gain your strength. You're save here I promise young moon elf".

Harry awoke and groaned as he felt his body tremor with pain as he put pressure on his shoulder as he watched the venom leak out of the wound. He shuddered at the pain that he felt when the teeth of the wolf had clamped down into his skin. He groaned as he remembered why he was here in the first place.

The man asked "How does your shoulder feel?".

Harry looked down into his eyes and saw nothing but concern, again he felt something stir in his chest that he could not describe.

"It is feeling better, Thank you".

Chapter 2: Returning to Hogwarts

" , the headmaster wishes to see you in his office before the sorting ceremony. I have been chosen to accompany you there, and believe me you, I'm about as Potter as you are".

Snape told the dark haired boy, noting that something had changed about him he could since the boy was not the same as he was last year. The skinny boy he remembered from last year was gone his green eyes themselves held innumerable of dark secrets and a certain negligent confidence Snape knew stemmed from the new power residing inside a power that only came from one source Dark magic..

Harry rolled his eyes "Oh joy, it's a friggin party. I'm so thrilled to see the old coot to start questioning me about where I've been when I shout be questioning him about paying Weasley and Granger to pull up with me" He mumbled as he followed Snape who arched an eyebrow at him as he knocked on Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Harry, Severus come in my boys".He headmaster said "Please sit down Harry". Harry frowned and crossed his arms he played with his fingers "I'd rather stand I have a sorting to go to".

Albus tilted his head, his smile faltering for a few seconds "Very well...I was concern when you did your disappearing act but I know how young boys your age are". "I must ask why do you refuse to speak to and ".

"Oh bullshit!they're concerned! I don't believe it for a second they are traitors they abandoned me and I know the truth that you paid them off to put up with me old man and don't you dare deny it. I am not your escape goat and when the bastard does return you can handle him yourself because I quit!. Do you hear me Dumbledore I will no longer protect your sheep from being slaughter because they do not deserve my protect you forget that I am not your weapon I am a child that has suffered too much because of this stupid war.

Now leave me alone sorry professor Snape you had to over hear this as I am sure you have better things to do with your time then listen me dress this old fool down but I am my mother's son and I will not allow Dumbledore to play his mind games with me any longer he has broken my trust. I am no longer a naive child and I am truly sorry Professor Snape that I've been so disrespectful and arrogant towards you and I will try to change my behaviour it may take a bit of time but if your patient with me then I will try my best to be civil to you".

Snape was shocked and nodded "I am pleased to hear that Mister Potter. I see you've matured over the summer holidays and I wish you good luck on changing your behaviour".

Chapter 3: Caught

Harry walked up to the Astronomy Tower and flipped open the lighter to lit his cigarette drawing a breath to light it. Inhaling. He let the calmness and relief flow over him before expelling the smoke slowly through chapped lips. The night air was icy cold only insignificant breeze coming from the misty lake that was starting to freeze over.

Another inhalation and he could feel his muscles relaxed further as he rubbed his achy sore shoulders. The loose sleeve of his faded green top fell to his elbow. By the light of the moon and the gentle glow from the castle behind him numerous lines, some older and fading to sliver conjoined into patterns on the skin covering his wrist and forearm. Footsteps crunched on the fresh snow behind him, without turning round Harry knew exactly who it was behind him. It had been every night from the start of the new term that he had sat down, got through either one cigarette or joint then the too familiar pale, high cheek boned face would appear by his side.

He remember the first time Draco had found him sitting up at the Astronomy Tower his sliver eyes directed down, widening partially at the fresh patch of cuts on Harry's arm as he put out his cigarette and then preceded to roll down his sleeve. Harry smirked as he looked at the sliver unblinking eyes that stared at him in concern until he eventually blinked and shook his head at what he had just witnessed .

"Care to explain what the fuck this is about Potter?" It wasn't truly a question, it was an order, delivered with biting undertone of frost inspite of the heated content.

"Well Draco..." Harry drawled with a bored tone like someone was asking him about the weather. This war and all the deaths that was coming with it was turning him into Snape which left him sarcastic and bitter, almost beyond recognition to the person he used to be.

Draco sighed "I'd like you to tell me why your slicing up your arms".

Harry placed a fresh cigarette in his mouth and snorted "I have no idea Draco". He clicked open the lighter for the second time, lightened the cigarette then removing between his lips as he walked the smoke curl out into the night's air as he continued. "So you can take your pick of reasons, it could be because I'm depressed although I'm pretty sure that's not the case. It could be that perhaps I like the pain or maybe the sensation of the blood seeping between my calloused fingers". Harry took a long draw and closed his eyes and learnt back onto the castle walls. His arm slipped from Draco's grasp as Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and shivered as Harry's eyes fluttered open filled with power and hidden darkness if you were to look close enough but if you stood away they looked dead and haunted too old to be the eyes of a fourteen year old boy. Draco couldn't help but shudder at the sight of Harry.

Draco had to admit that they were more similar than either cared to admit.

When he was a boy he had nothing but a dark childhood. He father loved him dearly but he could never escape the desperate and haunted eyes of his father.

He had gotten himself in too deeply with the war and he began to trust no one. His dreams were once to be a follower to the Dark Lord and becoming a Death Eater, now its all become too real and he had started to become his own worst enemy and soon he would be marked by The Dark Lord when all he wanted to be was a normal teenager apprenticing to become a healer with Madam Pomfrey who was willing if this was what Draco really wanted to do but with the war approaching he had to consider his options.

"Watch yourself with those cuts Potter" He hesitated, mind conflicting as to whether the rest of the statement was a good idea, he sighed heavily in resolved "I've grown accustomed to your company in fact I quite like having you around...".

2 weeks later

As usual Harry took up his usually position on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower as he withdraw his hand he brought the packet out and took the last cigarette between his lips he opened his lighter and lit his cigarette and picked up the empty packet and set it alight, placing it onto the dry rock to watch it burn.

"Really Potter, how crude".

Harry's cracked lips curled into a smile that he quickly wiped from his face as he removed the cigarette."You're early".

"Am I? wasn't aware that there was a set time arranged". The blonde stood regarding the flaming cardboard before nudging it into the lake with his foot. He took his place beside Harry carefully avoiding getting his feet wet. Harry had worn a t-shirt tonight. Not because it was particularly warm, he was in fact quite cold from the waters breeze, but in the off chance that Draco's attention would be once again directed to the cuts perhaps resulting in the most fleeting of touches or another vague comment. He stared out over the water. Watching it rippling around the shore. Harry then become dimly aware of a coolness caressing his scarred skin of his forearm gently as he heard a heavily sigh "The ones on your wrist". Draco began to say as Harry took a long draw "They're older than the others". Exhaling, Harry nodded "Just because I'm cutting myself doesn't mine I'm trying to kill myself". He could feel Draco's eyes turn to look at him "Besides" he added a glint forming in his eyes as they locked with Draco's "I've grown accustom to being around".

Harry smirked ever so slightly at the blond who glared challengingly back "If I didn't know any better Harry I'd say I was being mocked for displaying the smallest hint of attachment to you". Harry smirked as the two carried on their conversation.

Chapter 4: Dark Lord Reborn

Harry stood in shock as the Dark Lord was reborn Wormtail passed over a white bone wand and power flowed through the air, Harry watched in awe; this was power.

Harry knew he was a power wizard who could out duel every student in school easily but his magic hadn't matured yet and he liked to keep himself close to someone with large amounts of power behind them like Dumbledore even if he hated the man although Voldemort was something else entirely. Thick and enticing dark magic was everywhere, reaching out and caressing him so much so Harry could nearly taste the alluring tempting darkness as bright curious eyes looked upon him. "Harry Potter". The man breathed pacing in front on the gravestone Harry was secured on. "I sensed great power within you and a hidden darkness; you could have anything you know" He whispered in Harry's ear as he tilted his head to the side as he gazed up at the red crimson eyes of the Dark Lord.

Suddenly all the Death Eaters surrounded the Dark Lord with their children as Harry smirked "Power, yes and the darkness is getting harder to hide especially from Snape he senses the darkness within me". He purred darkly as the Slytherins looked surprised and the tone of his voice.

The Dark lord told the teen "Embracing the darkness and power you could be great".

Cedric shouted "Don't him Harry he only wants to use you!".

Harry snorted "Dumbledore uses me. He paid Granger and Weasley to put up with me and has allowed me to suffer far to long. Tell me Voldemort how would I accomplish such a feat?. After all I a figure head for the light and good?". Harry sneered in distaste as Voldemort released the teen from the statue and fell into his arms and blushed slight as he steadied himself "Join me of course" He said

Harry thought for a moment "I need time to think about my opinions".

Voldemort nodded "Very well. Now watch as I mark the new generation of Death Eaters".

All of them were marked except Draco who he called Draco refused to go and Vincent cast the Crucio curse at him and Harry snapped and he growled and attacked Vincent and the other boys pointing their wands at Draco who whimpered on the ground.

Harry approached Draco and growled softly holding him as Draco snuggled into Harry's robes crying.

Harry's eyes blazed as he snarled at the Death Eaters to keep back Bellatrix hissed "Potter give me my nephew this instant get your filthy half blood hands away from him. If you were is mate you would of claimed him by now".

Harry raised an eyebrow "Mate?".

Narcissa nodded "Draco is a submissive Veela" She said softly as she saw the look on Lucius face as he stared at Harry in shock and hope.

Bellatrix got impatient and went to take Draco over Harry when she was bitten by Harry she yelped holding her hand as she glared ready to hex the boy.

Voldemort was interested "It doesn't explain why he is acting this way towards Draco or why Draco is accepting Harry's comfort he should only accept comfort from his sire and...".

He looked at Lucius who looked ready to faint as he watched Harry coo at his son and Draco responding by purring and nudging his head closer to Harry.

Lucius knelt "Harry...do you feel comfortable with giving me our kit back".

Harry narrowed his eyes and growled warningly as he tighten his arms around Draco and lifted him into his arms as Draco give him needy purrs as pain coursed through his body.

Harry growled angrily at the boys on the ground whimpering in agony and fear as Harry rolled up his sleeved not caring that everyone could see his scar littered and wrist as he summoned a knife he caught in his hand and slit his wrist and then brought it to Draco's face who looked scared. "Why did you do that for?".

Harry smiled "Because you are going to drink my blood and heal. I will not allow my little cub to be in pain so do not protest little one and drink".

Draco nodded and latched on to Harry's wrist as Harry closed his eyes and growled softly as the blood bond kicked in as Draco started glowing with happiness.

Draco was shocked "Bearer?...Why does you're blood taste so good?".

Harry kissed Draco's head and then healed his wound "You're not the only one with Creature heritage Draco seems my mother wasn't a mudblood after all she was a moon elf but refuse to complete the transition because it was a dark creature inheritance".

Draco nodded "What are you Bearer?".

Harry grinned "That is for me to know and you to find out little one".

Lucius was trembling "Harry you accept our mate bond?".

Harry rolled his eyes "Of course I have Draco is my kit and you are my mate. If you wish to give this relationship ago then I will permit it if Narcissa and Drakon are alright with it".

Narcissa nodded "I am fine with it I was forced to marry Lucius we share no love for each other and I am now free to marry who I want without having to divorce Lucius. I never wanted Draco sad to say I never wanted children and because I was never Lucius mate I nearly died giving birth to him".

Harry sneered as Draco whimpered as he cuddled him and looked at Voldemort " I will join you if Draco is permitted to stay out of this war and allowed to live his life and do what he wishes to do. He will not be branded with you mark but will not be castellated with his fellow peers or death eaters and can attend meetings and raids if he wishes. He will not be punished by you or any death eater only by myself or his father and he is protected along with Lucius, Remus, Sirius, Fenrir and Severus. I will be your equal and be treated as such and I chose the missions I was to go on then you will have a deal".

Voldemort thought for a moment and nodded "I will agree to your terms if you become my heir and bare my mark".

Harry nodded and gave Voldemort his arm as he touched his scars lightly and whispered "We shall talk about this later my heir Morsmordre!".

Harry hissed as he saw the Dark Mark burned on his skin and then saw the moon rise it was all most full when a golden looked lingered in the air as a red haired woman who was his mother smiled at him.

Harry gasped "Mum?".

Lily nodded "Yes my sweet precious boy I have come to honour the secret tradition. It's coming you can feel it can't you calling to you. You've finally embraced the darkness and it has unleashed your heritage. I love you son so much. Hadrian Tiberius Dragomir are you ready to recieve you heritage?".

Harry nodded and then smiled at Draco "Draco my little you must go to your father". Draco clinged onto Harry for dear life and cried "Harry what's going on?".

Harry smiled "It's time for Hadrian Tiberius Dragomir to be born as Harry James Potter dies neither can live while the other survives. I will fight to live it is why mother is here if I fail to complete the tranisition I will be seen as unworthy and will join my mother in death".

Draco squealed "No!. Harry don't leave me!".

Harry looked at Lucius who nodded with tears in his eyes and took a sobbing Draco who was fight him to get to his Bearer.

Harry pointed his wand at Draco and Lucius and knocked them out and Narcissa and Bellatrix caught them and give him a questioning look "The pain is unbareably it is like going through a hundred curcio curse and a werewolf transform at the same time. Not many of my kin survive and as I am only half it means that I must either prove myself worthy of being full or die so I must fight death in order to survive. I will not torture my mate nor my kit with my torment. I am a moon elf and as you know a moon elf is made up of elf, werewolf and vampire each I will inheritance 3 months after the other. I have no idea which I will inherit first but isn't I was recently bitten by a young stupid werewolf I surprise the werewolf inhertance will come first".

Fenrir looked pissed " A pack member break a forbidden law!".

Harry rolled his eyes "He was young and discovered that I was a moon elf when he bit me hurt like hell when a someone found me and packed me up told me what I was and apologised for the young wolf".

Lily smiled "Harry my little. You are destined to be with other to join your mate he was an old friend of mine a long time ago was my mate but because I refused my heritage I couldn't be with him the mate ship with pass over to you. He is a vampire. Are you ready?".

Harry nodded "Yes mother I embrace my heritage as a Moon elf".

Lily nodded "So mote it. Be brave my child and be strong they need you as much as you need them".

Harry smiled "I know mum. I'm not ready to die".

Harry then looked up at the moon and smiled "I'm ready..." He breathed as a wave of pain hit him and he doubled over in pain "Oh god!" He felt his body burn as his bones snapped he was kneeling on the floor".

Cedric rushed over "Harry what have you done?".

Harry was on the ground as he screamed as his ears turned ear like as he tore his clothes off and twisted in pain as tears rolled down his face.

Cedric shouted "Do something help him!".

Fenrir growled "There is nothing that can be done for the cub he must fight to live".

Tom walked over and knelt down and ran a hand through his son's sweaty hair "Hadrian...fight your cub and mate need you...It is only flesh leave you mind and let the wolf come forth".

Harry screamed as he body transformed and become stronger he had no fur but his skin was wet and blackish midnight blue as his muscles formed and he canines formed his fingers snapped and lenghted as he growled and dug them into the ground and was on his knees as his eyes turned black and soulless.

Bellatrix smirked and woke Lucius up and he covered his mouth in shock as instead of a scream was a hellish howled as Cedric backed away and Harry stood on shacky legs and looked around him as the Death Eaters clutched their wands with fear.

Lucius approched and touched Harry's skin it was firm and tight "Harry..." He whispered.

The wolf sniffed him and nudged Lucius who gasped "Your beauitful".

Fenrir growled in agreement as he walked over and circled Harry inspecting his body

Pansy asked curciously "How has he not attacked us yet?".

Vincent Sr answered as he glared at his son who hid behind him "He is a moon elf not a werewolf he nearly has complete control of his mind.

Cedric trembled "Your a monster!...You need to go to Azkaban you'll hurt someone!".

Harry turned down and lunged for Cedric and tore him to pieces with ease and body parts when flying everywhere as Death Eaters fainted at the sight of Cedric body.

Lucius purred as he looked at Harry with lust as he tore the idiot boy to bits and then what was left of the by he growled a response that Lucius understood "He said you can give the rest to Nagini. Waste not want not".

Voldemort smirked and nodded "How long will my son stay in this form?".

Fenrir shrugged "Probably the rest of the night I am not sure it depends on the cub. He will be vunerable and exhausted when he transforms back he has passed the first trial now he must face two more".

Harry walked over to Draco who was still stunned and nudged him and looked at Bellatrix who flicked her wrist and Draco woke and nearly had a heart attack until he realised and whispered "Harry?".

Harry smirked a wolfish grin "Yes my little cub no one will ever lay a hand on you again or they will end up like the boy over there in bits. I am tempted to hurt those boys but I think they know want will have if they dare to even attack you. You and Lucius are the only ones that can understand me in this form".

Draco's eyes widened "You killed Cedric?".

Harry nodded "Indeed he thought it was a good idea to threaten me with Azkaban plus he knew too much".

Draco nodded "B-But what about Dumbledore?".

Harry growled "Leave Dumbledore to me you no longer have to worry about this war. You are free my little one and you father and godfather are under my protect".

Draco smiled "Can we go home?".

Harry nodded "Of course ask father if he could apparite me home".

Draco nodded "My Bearer says will you apparited him home?".

Voldemort smirked "Indeed but not in this form it is too dangerous unless he changes back".

Harry backed away from Draco and licked him and then closed his eyes and changed it was less pain and he only let a few painful howls out as he changed back in human force unconious.

Voldemort lifted the naked boy into his arms and swore the others to a magical oath and told Draco and Lucius to follow him back to Riddle Manor that they were welcome to stay along with Greyback who is son had taken a liking to until Harry woke up.


End file.
